Talk:Kendra Dumbledore
I think Kendra Dumbledore is really cool. dus NE1 know her maiden name??? 19:07, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Muggle-born who knows wizard folklore? According to The Tales of Beedle the Bard, Kendra Dumbledore told these stories to Albus and her children. How would she know these stories well enough to tell them to her children? It is implied generations of passing down these stories altered the way wizards traditionally tell them and that the actual storybook is hard to find. So, how did Kendra tell these stories if she never learned them as a kid or had a book to read them from? 02:04, November 22, 2010 (UTC) :I believe it's only stated that the original versions are hard to find, such as the copy Dumbledore left for Hermione that had to be translated from runes. - Nick O'Demus 09:04, November 22, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm not sure if it was ever stated that the original versions are hard to find. But here's a relevant quote from pages 55-56 of the Raincoast edition of The Tales of Beedle Bard: :::'' "As we have already seen, Beedle's first two tales attracted criticism for their themes of generosity, tolerance and love. 'The Warlock's Hairy Heart', however, does not appear to have been modified or much criticised in the hundreds of years since it was first written; the story as I eventually read it in the original runes was almost exactly that which my mother had told me. That said, 'The Warlock's Hairy Heart' is by far the most gruesome of Beedle's offerings, and many parents do not share it with their children until they think they are old enough not to suffer nightmares." ::On page 17, it says Beatrix Bloxam released sanitized reworkings of several of Beedle's tales, including The Wizard and the Hopping Pot, because she felt they were too frightening for children. In the introduction, Hermione's translation of the original runes is referred to as "brand new," so it's implied that there have been previous translations of ''The Tales of Beedle the Bard. Some of these translations probably staid true to the original text, and didn't take liberties with it, like Bloxam did. ::There's nothing to rule out the possibility that Kendra became familiar with the stories as an adult. She could've gotten hold of one of the more faithful translations of the book (or a copy in the original runes) and then learned the stories by heart through constant re-readings to her children. Hermione is also Muggle-born, but if she translated the stories, she's obviously familiar with them, and thus probably tells them to her children. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 16:37, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Date of birth Who says that Kendra died in the early summer. Although Albus receives the letter in late June about her death, she could still have died at November 18, and Albus first receiving the letter during summer. Marital status: Widowed? Is there any proof that Percival Dumbledore died before she did? On Percival's page, it only says he died after 1890, not between 1890 and 1899. The only thing I know based on Percival's page is that he died at some point before Albus Dumbledore got possession of Marvolo Gaunt's ring, and it's also stated he died in Azkaban but not how long after he was imprisoned. PetStarPlanet (talk) 20:47, September 20, 2019 (UTC) :Good catch - it is never said when Percival died and we know that surviving in Azkaban more than 9 years is possible from Sirius. Thoughts on if it is worth noting "Martial status=Separated" or just leaving it blank? Cheers --Ironyak1 (talk) 20:52, September 20, 2019 (UTC)